Clan Building
by eastWOLF
Summary: When SVU moves into a new precinct building where everything is bigger and nicer including the gargoyles on top. When an ancient spell is broken by Elliot and Olivia the gargoyles come to life after being asleep for 1020 years. Will this clan of gargoyles align themselves with NYPD's finest or never trust them? SVUxGargoyles crossover!


Clan Building

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or Gargoyles, they belong to Dick Wolf/NBC Universal and Greg Weisman/Disney respectively. **

**Author's Note: I thought of this idea a while back and I'm glad to finally share it with you guys! This year it's the 20****th**** anniversary of Gargoyles and the 15****th**** anniversary of SVU and they're two of my favorite shows so I thought of a crossover, cause why not? This is an alternate universe taking place during season 12 when the squad moves to a new building ("Wet") but Elliot is divorced so blatant Elliot/Olivia! And this happens in 2014 because I'm all about detail! Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

It had been a long week; the Manhattan Special Victims Unit had dealt with a strange case involving a woman drowned in a fountain, water preservation activists and toxic mushrooms. It was a really weird week and to top it off they dealt with a new, then ex ADA and moving into a new precinct building. After god knows how long the original 16th precinct had been standing the pipes had finally burst condemning the old building. The squad had packed up all their things and relocated 4 blocks away to a bigger nicer place. Most of their things were situated in their new squad room as nightfall came and the day finally wined down.

Detectives John Munch and Fin Tutuola had finished up their work for the night and were getting ready to leave.

"You guys want to come with us to the bar?" Munch asked.

"Yeah Munch is buying," Fin added.

"In your dreams," his partner quickly responded.

Their fellow friends and detective Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were sitting at their conjoined desks and looked at each other before at the older detective.

"Thanks for the offer guys but we got to finish these DD5s or Cragen will have our asses." Olivia said.

Munch shrugged his shoulders and Fin put on his coat before leaving. "Well we'll see ya tomorrow."

"Good night,"

"Night," Elliot and Olivia both added.

Now the dynamic duo was by themselves since Cragen had also left some time ago. Olivia kept on doing her paperwork but Elliot had stopped and kicked back in his chair.

"What are you doing?" Olivia noticed Elliot get relaxed.

"Nothing," he said.

"Exactly,"

"I don't have anything to do," he smirked. "I finished my work 30 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't feel like going out and drinking." Elliot said honestly.

"I don't mean that," now it was her turn to smirk. "Why didn't you say anything so you could help me finish up my paperwork?"

"Well…you know…" he looked up at the ceiling to avoid her question. "Hey you want Chinese? I'll order."

She let out a small chuckle. "Sure,"

Elliot pulled out a menu and started to dial the number. "The usual right?"

"Yeah," Olivia continued to do her paperwork.

"Alright, thank you." Elliot ended the call and his order was placed. "Food should be here in 30 minutes." He got up to stretch his legs. "I'll be back before then."

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Exploring," he said. "This building is huge; you never know what you might find."

"What about me?" she hollered as Elliot walked closer and closer to the door.

"It's not like I don't enjoy your company Liv, but like you said 'if you don't finish your work Cragen will have your ass,'" he laughed as he walked out of the squad room.

* * *

Elliot was in the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor. _'I can work my way down,'_ Soon he was at his destination and got off the elevator, it must have been an unoccupied floor because no one was here. He walked down the hall and just saw a bunch of abandoned offices until he reached one door that said 'library' and since he was here to explore he opened the door that led to a stairwell. When he reached the top it lead to a huge open spaced library with walls upon walls of books.

"Wow," he said out loud to himself. "Munch would love it up here." He thought for his sometimes paranoid colleague.

Elliot continued to walk around the maze of books until he reached one that caught his eye. It was a large book; it looked like an ancient bible with a strange symbol of a sword coiled between two snakes on its cover. It was sitting on a pedestal in a glass case which meant it was very important, he thought whether or not he should remove it from its casing and see what was inside. _'What's life without risk?' _he thought to himself. He then slowly removed the dusty glass casing as if he were Indiana Jones and then picked up the book. Elliot flipped through a handful of pages but realized he couldn't read anything because it was all written in a strange language. He went to the back of the book and found an excerpt written in English, well ye-old English at best and started to read it.

"_Castle Wyvern was attacked but not by the ones we expected and because of my own rage I have put a curse on our greatest means of defense. I saw the gargoyles as savage beasts when the true monsters were man. Goliath and the last of his clan have been turned into stone with no means of reversing the spell. It will only be broken when a person with a pure heart is able to overcome the darkness of this world and cast judgment upon them. I do not know how long that will take, but I hope it is soon."_

_-The Magus, 994_

Elliot thought this was an interesting read; he sat down in the nearest chair and continued. There were more stories written by the Magus from earlier times about the gargoyles and how they were treated, how the gargoyles at castle Wyvern were smashed to pieces while they were under siege and how they lost all trust in humans. He wanted to read more but his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"El, the food's here where are you?" It was Olivia on the other end of the line.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that I'll be right down."

"I already paid the guy, but you owe me."

"Okay," Elliot hung up his phone.

He had this book in his hand and decided to take it with him.

* * *

Back in the squad room Olivia was at her desk unpacking the delivered food. Elliot walked in with the book in hand.

"Hey," Elliot greeted. "How much?"

"$12.50" Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Whatcha got there?"

"On the top floor there's a library." He told her. "Looks like no one has been up there for years. This book was in a glass case, it's mostly written in some different language but there are some interesting stories in English about gargoyles that were stone by day and came alive at night."

"That does sound interesting," she said.

"Yeah but I don't think it's true." He started taking out his food. "In a time where superstition and the sword ruled that still seems a little farfetched."

"And yet you brought the book down here to read." She said.

"It's holding my attention while I wait for you to finish your paperwork." He teased.

"El just shut up and eat your food."

* * *

It was an hour later and Olivia was almost done with her paperwork. Elliot was still emerged in the writings of the Magus but stopped reading to do an internet search of the castle in these tales. Castle Wyvern was in Scotland and had been abandoned since the siege and massacre of its people and 'stone protectors'. In 1994 the remaining parts of the structure were transported to New York by the multi-billionaire David Xanatos and set atop his headquarters, the Eyrie Building where the 6 remaining gargoyles were displayed on the highest point of the building. Shortly after Xanatos acquired the gargoyles he fell to his death from the castle point and left his vast fortune to his wife and new-born child. The wife, Fox Xanatos didn't want anything to do with the gargoyles and had them donated and moved to the top of a library in lower Manhattan.

Elliot was still focused on the computer screen and didn't hear Olivia trying to get his attention.

"Elliot?"

"Huh?" he looked over at his partner. "Sorry, I was reading an article."

"I said I'm done with my work." She smiled. "Want to show me this library you found?"

"Sure, let's go."

They got up and made their way upstairs.

Olivia thought this place looked nice. "You sure nobody knows about this place?"

"A lot of this stuff was pretty old and dusty." Elliot said. He walked over to the pedestal where he found the book and put it back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia looking over the books.

"It's like we have our own personal library." Olivia said.

"For how long?" Elliot asked. "The guys will sooner or later find this place."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It won't be that bad, it's a library a place of solace. Sometimes you just need to escape the chaos downstairs."

"Yeah, I could sit here and read instead of going home." He let out a small sigh.

Neither of them said anything for a while and just enjoyed the silence. Olivia walked to an upper level and found another door that lead to the rooftop.

"Hey Elliot I found the door to the rooftop." Olivia opened it and started to walk, Elliot soon followed.

They got up to the top and took in the view. It wasn't anything special except for the gargoyles that were posed on the edge.

Elliot counted to statues. "There are 6 of them just like in the Magus' story."

Even though they were all stone each one had distinctive features; there was one that was in the center who was the biggest in stature and was in a thinking pose, to the left there was an older looking one with a sword in hand and a dog like creature. On the right there were 3 others, a tiny one, a fat one and a slim one.

Olivia looked at the gargoyles too. "I thought you said you didn't believe the story?"

"I don't…" he tried to play it off but his curiosity preceded him. "But I find it odd that the story talked of six gargoyles and this could be them."

"It's New York; there are gargoyles on most of these buildings." Olivia said. "You're starting to sound like Munch."

"The story caught my interest okay? Just humor me Liv?"

"I'm not going anywhere near the edge." She told him. "These statues do look amazing though, they defiantly look like warriors. These must have taken someone years to sculpt."

"The story said they were cursed and the spell will only be broken by a person with a pure heart and would judge them."

"I don't know how I would react if these things came to life."

Elliot looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. "Let's go back inside, we can explore more tomorrow."

As they made their way back to the door they started to hear loud cracks. They both turned around and saw them forming all over the gargoyles and they looked as if they were starting to move.

"We didn't even touch them, these things better not break." Elliot said. He moves closer to inspect them and his suspicions were right, the gargoyles started to move.

The cracking sounds got louder and louder until the chiseled stone finally broke off the gargoyles. It was a slow start and the gargoyles didn't move at first but then there were low growls coming from all of them. The biggest gargoyle in the center stood up and then spread his wings, Elliot and Olivia stepped back. The others did the same and it looked as if they were all yawning awakening from a long sleep.

"Elliot if this is some joke…" Olivia didn't know what to expect.

"I'm not doing this, their real…" Elliot couldn't believe his eyes.

It's like the gargoyles didn't notice the humans because they were all happy to see each other. The biggest one got off its perched position and smiled at the others.

"You're awake!" The gargoyle with purplish skin had a loud authoritative voice. "You're alive! We're together again!"

They cheered with one another until they all looked out over edge to see buildings made of steel and glass, a much different sight than they were used to.

"What? Where are we?" the red gargoyle asked.

"What sorcery is this?" the older looking gargoyle asked.

Elliot and Olivia stood there in shock, these gargoyle statues came to life and they talked! Usually the two hardened detectives would keep their composure but this was just too crazy. The gargoyles eventually noticed the two humans and stared them down, the biggest one walked towards them and growled.

Elliot's brain was working in overdrive because this situation could turn deadly at any moment. He pushed Olivia behind himself. "…Are you Goliath?"

The one known as Goliath stopped moving. "Yes,"

"Don't hurt us; we're the ones who broke the spell." Elliot stated a little calmer.

"What!?" Goliath got out.

"You've been asleep for 1020 years." Elliot said.

The gargoyles said nothing, they just stood there. They had been asleep for over a millennium and knew nothing of this newer world or where they were.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm ending the first chapter here, so what do you guys think? Do you like? Should I continue? Also I changed up part of the gargoyles story where they would be awakened when the castle rose above the clouds but that will be explained in later chapters (major plot point!). ****I had fun writing this and hope you all will give it a chance. Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
